Finding The Fire Emblem
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Eirika the beautiful princess of Renais, is Nightmares of the war to come. can she figure out how to stop them?


**A small, blue haired woman stared down at the floor. She felt a feeling of fear as she held her sword to her chest. Soldiers began to quickly surround her, leaving no way to escape. She felt her heart beat quicken as they pointed lances and bows at her. She teared up and quickly shut her eyes.**  
><strong>"Princess Eirika, Surrender peacefully and we will allow you to live." A soldier commanded, pointing a bow directly at the woman's chest.<strong>  
><strong>Eirika shook her head softly and looked at the soldiers, setting her sword down, and inching closer to the solider. She gave him a serious look, feeling the tears run down her face.<strong>  
><strong>"I will die with my country, and with my men." She said quietly as she lowered her head, staring at the bloody, mangled corpses surrounding her. The woman slowly looked back up at the soldiers and heard a soft 'ding'.<strong>

Eirika shot out of her bed and screamed loudly, waking her twin brother from his sleep, who quickly ran out of his room, bursting through the door.

"Eirika?! Are you alright!?" He yelled as he rushed over to her, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

Eirika shook in fear and held onto her brother, opening her mouth to speak, but quickly shutting it as the memory of the dream came flashing across her mind.  
>"E-Ephraim... I-I was... surrounded... And I was... Killed..." She stuttered as she her hold on his shirt began to tighten.<p>

Ephraim looked down at his now weeping sister and lifted her chin to face him, wiping her tears away gently and smiling.  
>"It's just a dream, I promise nothing is going to hurt you..." He said as he slowly let go of her. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked, his tone turning soft and comforting.<p>

Eirika nodded and held onto his shirt as he led her to his small room. Ephraim helped her into bed and lay down beside her. She lay on his chest and curled up tightly, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Eirika awoke to the sound of the door slamming and quickly sat up. Sighing slightly and rubbing her face, she got up to change. As she was putting on her skirt, she heard a knock at the door. Turning her head to the side, she instructed the visitor to enter.

"Hello, Eirika"

Eirika looked up to see a tall man with brown hair and a stern, but slightly soft look on his face. She smiled and bowed politely.

"Prince Innes, it's good to see you." She said gently as she walked over to hug him.

Innes cringed and blushed at the small girl's greeting, but slowly returned the hug and moved her arms to her sides. "It's nice to see you, too..." He smiled slightly. "But you should go, I have to find your brother."

Eirika nodded and bowed again, walking outside her door. She felt excited, but also nervous. Today was the day she would meet new recruits and wish them all luck. Eirika sighed _"Smile and wish them luck... That's all a princess is really good for..."_ She thought as she rushed to the courtyard. She stopped, seeing a tall, muscular man with red hair. She blinked in confusion before putting her hands together.

"Hello, Recruits. I am Princess Eirika" She announced, giving a polite smile to everyone one around her.

The Men stared at her in slight awe before bowing quickly. Eirika's smile faded as she sighed softly. While walking forward, she felt every eye staring at her. She shivered slightly, turning back to them, wearing a fake smile. "I love to meet you all, and I look forward to your service" She turned away, letting out a small breath.

"Princess Eirika"

Eirika turned around quickly, seeing the red haired man standing behind her. She jumped slightly and looked up at him.

He smiled softly "I am your new guard, I hope I didn't scare you" he said, bowing.

Eirika shook her head and regained her balance "It's quite alright. Hello, Mr..?"

"Seth, my Lady" He replied, looking down at her "It's a pleasure working with the beautiful princess"

Eirika smiled at him slightly "Your very sweet Seth, but I have business to attend to"

"Of course."

She smiled again and quickly ran off to find her brother or Innes to talk to. She stopped at her father's door and knocked gently. "Father?" She asked, putting her hand on the door gently "Can i come in?"

"No, leave me be" He said loudly.

Eirika flinched at his harsh tone and looked down at the floor before slowly walking away. _"Of course i shouldn't bother him, He has a war to fight..."_ She felt tears come to her eyes, but quickly wiped them away, before shaking her head and continuing on.

"Eirika? Are you alright?"

Eirika looked up to see Innes standing before her. He had a slight worried look on his face, his arms crossed to his chest.

"I-I'm fine..." She replied quietly, not meeting his gaze.

He huffed at her before pulling her closer. "Was it Fado? Did he hurt your feelings?" He asked, giving her a soft look.

Eirika looked at him and slowly nodded in defeat. Innes sighed and pulled her closer to hug her. Eirika looked up at him with a slight look of shock, and Innes returned her gaze.

"What? You're upset so I want to help..."

"I never thought you really cared..." She replied as she looked back at the floor. She felt a soft, but cold touch and looked up at him.

"I do care about you, I promise that." He said, his tone turning serious, holding her gaze. "Eirika, remember when we were younger? You were scared because your brother left you alone in town, so I had to come find you?"

Eirika nodded slowly.

"And I promised, if you were ever upset, I would comfort you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Eirika blushed as he raised his hand to her face "I meant it" He said.

"I-Innes... You're too kind..."

"Don't mention it to your brother or my sister please." He said, sighing.

She nodded again and slowly took his hand off of her face. She stopped and started loosing her balance. Innes looked at her quickly "Eirika? Are you alright?" He asked, his tone turning worried again.

Eirika swayed to the side and felt her eyes close and body turn heavy, collapsing onto the floor. Innes quickly began to panic,  
>"Someone come help me now!" He yelled.<p>

**Eirika backed up to the wall quickly, clenching the sword to her chest, She was frightened, but also relieved. She stared as the men around her died one by one, staying emotionless as she watched them burn where they stood. Some had spears stuck between their eyes and others were trying to pull arrows from their chests. She stayed quiet and stared at the floor, feeling a strong hand grab her arm and lead her away quickly. Eirika looked up to see a brown haired man clenching a bow to his chest, trying to lead her to safety. The man stopped once they were away from everyone.**

**"I...Innes..?" Eirika asked as she slowly put a hand on the man's arm.**

**Innes looked at her with a disappointed, heartbroken expression, "Eirika... We lost." He said, slowly putting his head down.**

**Eirika blinked in confusion "But we were just in the hallway at the castle." She said, raising his face to meet hers.**

**He shook his head slowly "No... We aren't anymore... We lost... I'm so sorry..."**

**"Innes, Where are we?" She asked, meeting his gaze.**

**"We are in Grado, We failed... I should have never brought you here… I love you…"**

**Eirika quickly put her hands on his face gently. "This makes no sense, why would we be here..."**

**She stopped as she saw a flash of red, quickly looking down to see his chest was beginning to bleed badly. He clutched his chest and fell to the floor,Eirika quickly going down to help him. "I-Innes!"**

**"E-Eirika... I always loved you..." He gave her a small smile and went limp.**

**Eirika stared at his face for what seemed like forever, eventually setting him down and looking forward to see a dark figure coming towards her.**

_"Hello, Eirika. It's been a long time."_

**She squinted her eyes and saw an arrow come to her face.**

Eirika awoke screaming loudly, Innes quickly came into the room and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. She wept loudly as she held onto his shirt tightly; Innes held her closely and whispered to her. "It's alright, it was a nightmare."

Eirika sniffled and quickly wiped her face, She started up at Innes and gripped his shirt.

"Innes... I had a terrible dream... I..."

"Hush now... it's alright..." He said, bringing his hand up to her face wiping a tear away gently.

She relaxed into his touch and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you..."

Innes blushed and held his cheek for a second before turning away slightly. "U-Uh... Yeah you're welcome..."

Eirika reached to get a small cloth from her drawer and cleaned her face slowly. "Where is my brother?"

"He checked on you an hour ago, but he had business with your father about before..." He said crossing his arms to his chest.

Eirika sighed and slowly nodded "I need to speak with my father, immediately."

Innes nodded and stood, walking out of the room.

Eirika waited in the doorway until slowly opened. Looking up to see her father with a worried and upset expression. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her in before shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about before." He said quietly sitting down in a small chair.

Eirika nodded slowly and looked around the room to see crumpled up papers and scrolls scattered on the floor. "Father, I've been having nightmares... I don't know why I'm having them..."

"Nightmares? About what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"well.. I see our men dying by my side... A dark figure... And myself getting killed" She said, meeting his gaze.

He stood silent for a minute and looked at her "I've been having the same dreams, but it's only because of this small war with the bandits roaming around. It's nothing to worry about I assure you" He said giving her a small smile.

She smiled back slightly and nodded her head "Yes father, thank you" She said as she walked through door, shutting it behind her._ "Listen to him Eirika, Everything is fine..."_ She thought, staring at the wall. _"Everything... is fine..."_

"You talked to him?"

She jumped as she saw her brother standing beside the door with a worried, but angry expression. She nodded and met his gaze "Nothing to worry about brother." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"So Innes is being sweet to you." He asked in a slight harsh tone.

Eirika blushed slightly as she turned away "That's none of your concern"

He chuckled slightly. "He wants to beat me and marry you."

Eirika looked back at him, her face turning a bright shade of red "Ugh that man..." She said, flustered.

He laughed and put an arm around her. "Wouldn't mind it if you liked him. Hell I would lose to him for you" He said, poking her cheek softly.

She smacked his arm off and shook her head "It's none of your concern! Don't tease me! We are adults!" She said quickly glaring at him.

He smiled at her "Alright, Alright" He said, putting his arms up in the air in defeat.

She rolled her eyes and quickly walked away, Her brother sighed as he watched her. "Something is going on..."


End file.
